The Devil in my Mind, The Angel in my Soul
by The Eighth Child
Summary: During the battle with the 15th angel, Asuka’s mind was invaded, but what if the destruction was just a small preface of what was to come? Coantains Yuri, AKA girl on girl. so be warned


Title: The Devil in my Mind, The Angel in my Soul

Summary: During the battle with the 15th angel, Asuka's mind was invaded, but what if the destruction was just a small preface of what was to come?

Warning! Contains YURI material. This means GIRL ON GIRL. Don't like, don't ready.

Asuka huddled inside the entry plug. Tears rand down her face and landed on her red plug suit as the images finally stopped assaulting her mind. She started talking to herself. "My mind has been sullied…"

"_No. It has been Enlightened."_

Asuka heard the voice but did not hear it and continued muttering to herself. "Kaji, it's polluted..."

_"No Child, it has been Cleansed."_

Again Asuka did not reply to the voice she heard without hearing. She continued. "What should I do? My mind has been polluted..."

_"You shall become one with the greater beings. Your mind is now clean and ready."_

Asuka's world went dark as the EVA shut down. Bare minimum life support warmed up and in the hum she could hear the voice that had been taunting her mind. "Shut up!" she screamed, even though the voice had not spoken. "Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!"

_"You are screaming at nothing child."_

Very suddenly Asuka stopped her screaming and listened for the voice which she had ignored up until now. "Hello?" she asked her voice tearful and wavering in the darkness of the LCL.

_"Finally the Child listens. And now she listens well."_

Suddenly the space around Asuka lit up and she was no longer in the plug. There was a studio like area, and a single chair with a spotlight on it. Asuka went and sat on the chair like she felt she was supposed to. From the shadows walked a figure, one who that, when Asuka finally saw her features, made her gasp. Walking from the shadows was an exact clone of Asuka minus two features. Her eyes were a blood red that was akin to Rei's. Second, from the other Asuka's back spread two wide translucent wings that looked like your hand would go through them should you try to touch them.

_"This child is ready for her transformation?" _

Mentally broken and twisted, Asuka sat there and stared at her clone, who she assumed to be a psychological representation of the Angel that had invaded her mind. Without a thought her broken mind nodded.

_"Good child, Remove the… 'Plug Suit'." _

Asuka reacted without thought and with instant obedience. She hit the button that released the pressure seal of the suit and stood from the chair letting it pool at her ankles. The angelic Asuka stepped forward as Asuka sat down in the chair yet again. The copy leaned in and briefly kissed the girl. Asuka gasped as the kiss sent what felt like electric tingles all across her body. Mental manifestation be damned, this felt so much damn better then when she had kissed Shinji. She felt the warm touch of the non existent wings fall over her back as she was encircled in them. She felt her body warming up for reasons other then the wings though in other places. Without warning she felt a finger caress the outside of her woman-hood, at this Asuka let loose a moan, and felt the finger slip inside. Before she knew what was happening, her own angelic clone was screwing her. Fingers sliding in and out of her body as the clone's lips traversed her neck face and chest. Soon Asuka found her hands following suit all over the clone's body. Touching feeling traversing and eventually screwing. Finally Asuka screamed in release as her muscles tightened around the fingers that were inside her. The other girl Asuka saw when she opened her eyes had also came, though silently and without passion. Asuka sat there waiting like the good child she was as the Clone did something. Mixing together their juices on her fingers the clone took said fingers and quickly wiped them across both of Asuka's eyes and then shoved them in her mouth. Asuka swallowed obediently though she didn't know why. She was lost in bliss at the moment, her shattered mind devoid of emotion or thought. Then the transformation began, her eyes started to burn and change to the same red as the clones, and wings burst from her back, semi-transparent like those of the fake Asuka.

"_You are done my child, The instructions for what you have to do are within your mind. But now I must leave…"_

Asuka looked at her now copy with sadness in her eyes, and then sheer terror as the clone screamed and a bloody hole appeared in her stomach before she simply faded away. And once more, Asuka was plunged into darkness.

A/N: Likely to be the weirdest story I will ever write, this is based slightly off a very very fucked up dream I had after seeing this episode of the show. This is just to see how the idea of Asuka being possessed by the 15th angel goes over. Review if you like love or hate it.


End file.
